Regrets
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Yushin is sad because he regretted for hurting Deokman's feelings when he decides to get married to Qri while being forced by Mishil. So he decides to write a letter to her to tell her that he's sorry. Will Deokman forgive him?


Hi there! DS aka Drama Sapphire is here to bring you my first Great Queen Seon Duk story. Ladies and gentlemen…"Regrets, a Queen Seon Duk fanfic". This story contains a Deokman & Yushin romance. This story is for my good friend TenTenD & this is my present to her for being a good friend. If you're reading this story TenTenD, I hoped you enjoyed it & I want to thank you for being a good friend. I'm looking forward to see your next stories because you're awesome! ^-^

This story is about Kim Yushin who felt sad because he regretted for hurting Deokman's feelings by getting married to another woman after being forced by Mishil. So he decides to write a letter to her before she gets married to Bidam. Kim Yushin's letter tells Deokman that he is sorry for hurting her feelings.

I hope you enjoy this story & please review! Enjoy! ^-^

I don't own anything except this story. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys enjoyed this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check out my other stories that you might enjoy. Also check out my forums to chat there. You can vote on my poll too.

P.S.

Dear TenTenD, check out my Queen Seon Duk forum because you can pick which guy that Deokman should be with: Bidam, Yushin or Alcheon. Also, please give me some good ideas for my Yi San story "To rescue the woman I love" because I'm having a tiny writer's block.

From, Drama Sapphire.

* * *

It's a beautiful warm starry night at Silla as everyone were enjoying themselves even though they have work to do.

Kim Yushin who was sitting in his office…is writing a letter. His face seems to be sad & fumed while writing a letter. When he was done…he looked at his letter with a sad smile. The letters that he is writing on is for the woman he fell in love…Deokman.

"*sigh*" sighed Yusin while reading the letter he had written. The reason why he is writing the letter…is because…he feels guilty with regrets for hurting Deokman's feelings by getting married to Qri whom Mishil recommends if he wants to have a higher rank. (I forgot the name of it. 0_0)

He knows that he has no choice so he accepts it…but now he regrets it…because he accidentally sacrificed his love for Deokman just to be in a higher rank.

He remembers the time when he first met her, trains her with the other hwarangs, &…falling in love with her. He missed those treasured times that he spends with her…now he realized that she is a princess & she became the queen of Silla after Mishil died.

5 years later, everything is different…now Deokman & Bidam are getting married after felling in love with each other.

Yushin felt anger & jealousy but he can't do nothing about it. So he decides to write a letter to her to let her know that he's sorry for hurting her feelings.

He sighed once more & left his office. When he arrived outside Deokman's room, he saw Jook Bang who is walking back & forth outside the room.

"Jook Bang!"

Jook Bang stopped walking & saw Yushin.

"Ah, hello Yushin…what are you doing here?"

Yushin showed Jook Bang his letter.

"Here…please give this to her majesty"

Jook Bang was surprised for a few seconds until he takes it.

"Ok" respond Jook Bang.

"Thank you, good night" replied Yushin who then left the palace. Jook Bang then makes an announcement.

"Your majesty, it's me Jook Bang…can I be allowed to enter?"

"Come in" respond Deokman.

Two servant girls opened the door & Jook Bang got inside. The two servant girls closed the door after he got in.

Deokman was glad to see him.

"Hi Jook Bang, what brings you here?"

Jook Bang bowed down to her for a few minutes until he said "Your majesty, Kim Yushin requested me to give you this letter & then he left".

Deokman was surprised for a few minutes until she said "Alright…can I have it?"

"Yes your majesty" respond Jook Bang who gives her the letter & she took it.

When she opened it, she gasped while reading the letter carefully. The letter said:

_Dear Deokman, _

_I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings a few years ago when I married someone else. I really love you…but I don't how can I let you go even though I'm married to someone else. I made a mistake even though I wanted to have my dreams fulfilled. But now I regretted sacrificing my love for you just to get my lifetime dream. I won't protest to you because you're getting married soon to Bidam so I hope that you two were very happy together & have a good future for Silla. But never forget this my love…I will always love you & support you as it should be. Til then…please be happy. _

_From, Yushin_

Deokman was surprised from the letter & was speechless. Jook Bang was concerned about her.

"Are you…are you alright your majesty?"

"I'm…I'm fine…please leave because I need to have a moment to myself" replied Deokman.

"Yes your majesty…good night" respond Jook Bang who the left the room. After he left, Deokman begins to have thoughts in her mind.

'Yushin…I forgive you…thanks for apologizing…I'm surprised that you still loved me even though you were married to someone else by force…but…I want to thank you for apologizing…and I still…and I still love you even though I have more feelings for Bidam…but I will always remember that you Yushin…are my first love' thought Deokman who then stared at Yushin letter with emotion.

Meanwhile outside the palace a few miles, Yushin is walking to his home when he suddenly stared at the stars…somehow he got a feeling that Deokman already forgive him…a smile appeared on his face as he saw a shooting star. He stared at the starry night sky for a few minutes until he decide to walk home.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Queen Seon Duk story! I hope you all enjoyed this story & please review! Bye! ^_^


End file.
